


The Only Safe Place

by nweeks3



Series: My Complete Pitch Perfect Story - Part 2 [5]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-30 12:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17224466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nweeks3/pseuds/nweeks3
Summary: The Bellas hear of an escaped prisoner on the loose and will only leave their house if it's necessary.Set at the Bella House in the Spring of 2013.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm usually against writing violence in my stories, but after some inspiration, I decided to give it a shot.

On a dark and stormy day at Barden University, the Bellas had just returned to their house from a long rehearsal.

"Wow, what a long rehearsal that was." Flo said tired out.

"Can the ICCA's come any sooner?" Amy asked,

"Come on, guys. That may have been a long session of choreography, but it'll all be worth it in the end." Chloe said closing her umbrella.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm up for some TV." Stacie said as she quickly ran over to the couch and turned on the TV.

_"We interrupt this program for a breaking news bulletin: A serial killer has recently broken out of prison and could be anywhere in the area. Police say 20-year old Caiden Garcia (his picture is shown on the TV screen) was serving a life sentance in Atlanta prison. He was wanted all over the world for 8 counts of kidnapping and 7 counts of murder when he was arrested back in 2010. Police advise that if you see this man, do NOT confront him. Instead call Atlanta Police at the number on your screen. All calls will be confidential. In addition to this, they also advise that if you need to go outside for any reason, do NOT go alone."_

Stacie then turned off the TV because she didn't want to hear anymore information.

"Oh, my god...this can't be happening." Stacie said scared.

"What's wrong, Stacie?" Chloe asked.

"There's a serial killer on the loose. What if he comes to the campus?" Stacie said worried.

"Stacie, calm down. The odds of that happening are probably 200 to 1." Chloe said with confidence as Beca came in the door.

When Beca walked through the front door, her hair was soaking wet since she didn't have an umbrella or a hoodie with her.

"Wow, it's really coming down out there." Beca said.

As she walked into the living room, she noticed Stacie curled up in a ball and questioned why..."What's up with Stacie?" She asked.

"It had something to do with what was on the news." Chloe said.

"He's coming...he's coming..." Stacie said scared.

"Who's coming?" Beca asked.

"There's a serial killer on the loose." Stacie explained.

"Oh, no; are you worried he's going to come after you?" Beca asked.

"Yes. What if he's out on the quad right now." Stacie thought.

"Relax. You're probably getting worked up over nothing." Beca said trying to calm Stacie down.

At that point, Chloe received a phone call from Aubrey.

"Hey, Aubrey." Chloe said answering her phone.

"Chloe, I was just watching the news, is everyone back at the Bella House?" Aubrey asked.

"Yep. We're all here and accounted for." Chloe said.

"Good. I want to make sure you're all safe in case that killer sets foot on campus." Aubrey said.

"I agree. Stacie's already scared as it is." Chloe said.

"Well, tell all of the Bellas to not panic. And stay inside at all costs." Aubrey said.

"Will do. Later." Chloe said hanging up.

"How are we supposed to get to our classes without freaking out?" Stacie asked.

"Relax, Stacie; if you're so scared about this killer, I'll walk you to your classes and show you there's nothing to be afraid of." Chloe offered.

"Okay." Stacie said starting to calm down.

"So who's the name of this guy you're so worried about?" Beca asked.

"They said his name was Caiden Garcia." Stacie explained.

"Caiden Garcia? Why does that name sound familiar to me?" Beca asked prompting a flashback.

_In a flashback..._

_At Beca's junior prom she & Caiden were sharing a slow dance, but he later freaked out and dumped a bucket of water on the prom king & queen._

_"What did you do that for?" Beca asked._

_"I...I...I..." Caiden said trying to get words out._

_"You know what; just forget it, we're over." Beca said before storming out._

_End of flashback._

"Oh, yeah...I used to date him." Beca said as the other Bellas gasped.

"For real?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah. Should I feel responsible for what he's done?" Beca asked.

"Not at all. You didn't know he was going to do all of this after you broke up with him." Chloe assured her.

"You're right. I couldn't have. I don't know if all this time he was doing this behind my back or if it started when I broke up with him." Beca said.

"Well, ask yourself this: When you two dated, did he say anything about being out of town?" Chloe asked.

"Hmm, there was this one time." Beca started as the others raised their eyebrows.

"Well, when was it?" Chloe asked curious prompting a flashback.

"The Summer before we broke up, he told me he was feeling devestated when his parents got divorced. Since the divorce, his parents lived in opposite ends of the country, so he vowed to visit his father over Spring Break. When he came back, he acted all innocent like nothing bad happened." Beca recapped before another thought came to her..."Unless he was lying the whole time."

"It's possible he could've started all of this behavior behind your back." Chloe said.

"Well, if he did, then I don't regret breaking up with him...AT ALL!" Beca said.

"Did he try to get back together with you after you left him?" Chloe asked.

"He tried calling me numerous times and I never answered once. After the fifth time he tried calling, I blocked his number from my phone." Beca said.

"Well, maybe he broke out of prison to try and find you." Chloe said.

"Either that or...something else." Beca said fearfully.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, while the Bellas were peacefully having breakfast, Stacie came downstairs still feeling scared.

"Morning, Bellas." Beca said as she noticed Stacie still freaking out.

"Stacie, I know you're scared, but you have to let this go." Chloe assured her.

"What if I can't? I don't want that serial killer to grab me." Stacie said.

"All right, that's it! Stacie, if you're THAT worried about all of this, I'm walking you to class." Beca said firmly.

"(sighs) Thank you, Beca. I owe you one." Stacie said starting to calm down.

With that, the Bellas finished their breakfast before Beca took Stacie out of the house and over to where her first class for the day was. As they walked, they noticed the quad was not as populated compared to normal. Could be because other students were either already in class, or they too were worried about the serial killer.

"Where is everyone?" Stacie asked curious.

"Don't let it distract you. Just keep walking." Beca said.

Stacie took what Beca said to heart and ignored the surroundings as they continued to walk to class. As they entered the building Stacie's class was located, a mysterious figure arrived at campus. Any student on the quad at the time gave a questioning look to the mystery human before heading inside the nearest building on campus.

Meanwhile..."Here we are, Stacie. Your first class for the day." Beca said as they arrived outside the classroom.

"You promise I'll be okay?" Stacie asked.

"I promise. And if something happens after class, you have all of our numbers." Beca said.

"I know." Stacie said.

"All right, I'll see you later." Beca said as she left to go to her first class.

As she stepped outside, she noticed the mystery human on campus from a distance.

"Could that be him?" Beca asked curious.

With that, Beca quickly rushed to a nearby building before anything could happen.

"Okay...okay...just calm down...don't let him get to you. Just get to class and try to not let him get to you. Beca Mitchell, you are strong! You can make it through this! And if he tries to talk to you, just keep walking." Beca said to herself before looking out the door.

When she looked outside, the mystery human was out of sight meaning he either left or he was trying to take someone by surprise. Either way, once Beca saw the coast was clear, she continued walking to class. While she walked, she could see the building where her next class was. Sure, she had a worried look on her face; not just because of how scared Stacie was, but she herself didn't want anything bad to happen.

As she continued walking, she stopped to look behind her every few feet or so. Luckily, she eventually made it to class unharmed. Though after class, she did ask a classmate to walk with her back to the Bella House so she didn't get so worked up on the way back. Stacie did the same thing and both Bellas made it back to the Bella House safely.

* * *

Later that evening at the Bella House, while the Bellas were eating dinner, they were about to learn some shocking information.

"Guys, I can't hold it in any longer, I have a confession to make..." Stacie said as the other Bellas raised their eyebrows wondering what she'd say.

"...I was Caiden's lone survivor." She continued as the other Bellas gasped.


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you serious?" Chloe asked.

"Yes." Stacie said.

"How did it happen?" Chloe asked curious.

"It was the Summer of 2010. The Summer before I started my senior year of high school. I was lucky enough to escape from him." Stacie said.

"Go on..." Chloe said prompting a flashback.

"This one day a month before the school year started, I went to McDonald's for lunch. I was a bit short on cash for my meal, so this guy behind me offers to cover the rest of my meal. I was so greatful he did that. But just as I was about to head home is when things started to go wrong..." Stacie explained.

"Go on." Beca said.

"When I got in my car, it wouldn't start. So, just as I was about to call a tow truck, that same guy who paid for my meal offered me a ride home. I felt desperate, so I accepted. But I didn't realize what I was getting myself into, because instead of driving me to my house, he drove me to his. When we got there, he lured me to an empty room upstairs and then locked the door. Before I could even escape, he grabbed me and then tied me to a chair. He told me he was planning to kill me too, but thankfully I caught a break when he turned his back to use the bathroom. While he was gone, I struggled to free myself from the ropes he tied me with until I succeeded. Thankfully, by the time I freed myself he wasn't back yet. That gave me just enough time to jump out the window behind me and land in the in-ground pool in the backyard. I caught another lucky break as I got out of the pool when I saw a cab in the distance. So before he could catch me, I quickly got in the cab and headed home. Though I knew he'd try to catch me again, but luckily the cab driver lost him after five blocks." Stacie recapped.

"Did you eventually call the police?" Chloe asked.

"Yep. Right when the cab driver dropped me off at my house. They came by right away and I told them everything I could." Stacie said.

"And then did he got arrested?" Chloe asked.

"After I talked with the police for about a half hour, they eventually found the guy and he was sentanced to life in prison." Stacie said.

"And now he's on the loose and needs to be put back in jail." Beca said.

"Well, if that mystery guy you saw on the quad is him, we need to know for sure." Chloe said.

"How do we do that?" CR asked.

"Here's an idea: We all pair up, cover different parts of the quad, and follow him. If he ever reveals himself...we'll probably know if it's him." Chloe suggested.

"Let's do it!" Beca said.

Just then, all of the Bellas split up into groups of two and kept as quiet as possible so they wouldn't be heard. After about three hours, they were all about to give up when the mystery man finally removed his hood thinking he was alone. The man turned out to be that escaped prisoner. Stacie remembered what the news said about not confronting him. Instead, the Bellas called the police when they spotted the prisoner. They showed up within minutes and arrested him.

* * *

After the Bellas returned to their house...

"(sigh of relief) Glad we don't have to worry about him anymore." Stacie said.

"Ditto! I just hope he doesn't escape again." Beca said.

"So, Beca, after all of this, aren't you glad you broke up with Caiden?" Chloe asked.

"You have no idea! I can't believe he turned out to be like that after high school." Beca said.

"Well, rest assured, I feel so much better now knowing that I can easily get to class without feeling scared." Stacie said.

"Agreed. Well, I don't know about you guys, but we should probably get back on track with rehearsals. The ICCA's will be here before we know it." Chloe said.

"Yep. We'll start rehearsals back up again later today." Beca said.

"Sounds like a plan." Chloe said.

TO BE CONTINUED in Addicted to Sims

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know; this did end up being shorter than I thought.


End file.
